gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bati Custom
The Pegassi Bati Custom and Bati 801RR are super sport bikes in The Lost and Damned, ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Bati Custom is essentially sportier variants of the Bati 800 supposedly more suited for racing, stripped of unwanted accessories (such as signal lights and rear mirrors) and featuring mechanical modifications, such as a more traditional two-sided swingarm (as opposed to the base model's single-sided version), a large CFRP rear hugger and improved exhaust system, with large exhaust tips. It also comes in one of four possible full-body vinyl designs, each primarily sponsoring one in-universe products, including Sprunk (green), Redwood Cigarettes (red/white), Stronzo (green/red/white) and Cerveza Barracho (red/white). As the vinyl designs are actual textures, it is not possible for the player to change them at any spray shop in GTA IV and the Redwood Cigarettes one is the only one available in TBoGT. The motorcycle is featured in GTA V under the name Bati 801RR, once again being a sportier variant of the Bati 801. It's now possible to change the vinyl design by visiting any mod shop. Performance Despite having been modified, the Bati Custom's performance is actually nigh-similar to that of the Bati 800, with very little difference in weight, acceleration, top speed and handling. However, much like the Bati 800, the Bati Custom still possesses excellent performance, with a lighter body weight (250kg) that allows for responsive braking and steering, and excellent top speed (297 kph) and acceleration. Gallery BatiCustom-TLAD-front.jpg|A Bati Custom in The Lost and Damned. Bati801RR-Barracho-Front-GTAV.png|A Bati 801 RR in GTA V sponsored by Cerveza Barracho (Rear quarter view). Bati801RR-Redwood-Front-GTAV.png|A Bati 801 RR in GTA V sponsored by Redwood Cigarettes (Rear quarter view). Bati801RR-Sprunk-Front-GTAV.png|A Bati 801 RR in GTA V sponsored by Sprunk (Rear quarter view). Bati801RR-Stronzo-Front-GTAV.png|A Bati 801 RR in GTA V sponsored by Stronzo (Rear quarter view). Bati801RR-GTAV-Front.jpg|A different view of a Bati 801 RR Stronzo (Rear quarter view). Vinyl designs Bati sign 3.png|Stronzo (unnumbered) Bati sign 4.png|Sprunk #83 Bati sign 2.png|Cerveza Barracho #34 Bati sign 1.png|Redwood Cigarettes #86 Locations The Lost and Damned *The Bati Custom is more common in the northeastern corner of Algonquin, the Uptown Riders' native territory, where it can sometimes be found ridden around Northwood, Algonquin, or regularly found in traffic at the intersection next to the North Holland hospital while the player is riding a chopper. *The Bati Custom can be found all around North and East Holland while riding the Wayfarer. *The bike's frequency in traffic is increased if the player rides a Bati Custom. *Can be seen in Bike Races. The Ballad of Gay Tony *The Bati Custom can only be found in the final mission "Departure Time." To keep the bike, the player must allow the mission to fail by not getting to the airport in time. (by doing this it causes the game to spawn the Bati Custom very commonly all across Liberty City when driven). The Redwood Cigarettes livery scheme is permanent, thus, it cannot be resprayed into a different livery. GTA V *Save the game and redo the mission, The Jewel Store Job and pick the cheapest driver. During the getaway, you will receive the Bati 801 RR. Reload the game, and the bikes should spawn in which you can steal and save. *Can be bought for $15,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com (Online only) *Can be found in La Puerta when driving a Felon. *Can be found in a parking spot off of Clinton Avenue in Downtown Vinewood. *Can be found parked at the Los Santos Customs in Burton while driving a Buffalo. Trivia * The Bati Custom is named the Bati 801R in the Uptown Rider's website, which was the beta name for the bike. * The default radio stations for the Bati Custom and Bati 801RR are: **''The Lost and Damned: The Beat 102.7. **The Ballad of Gay Tony: San Juan Sounds. * One of the paint schemes uses the Italian National colors and a "Stronzo" logo; "Stronzo" is an Italian slang term for asshole and literally translates into "piece of shit". It can be commonly heard in GTA III being used by members of the Leone Family. * In ''The Lost and Damned, the Bati Custom has a different horn, but in The Ballad of Gay Tony, it shares the same horn as the NRG 900. * The Bati 801RR is one of two vehicles in GTA V which can have its livery modified at Los Santos Customs, the second one is the Sanchez. Navigation }} de:Bati Custom (IV) es:Bati Custom pl:Bati Custom Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online